Girl Talk
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: This is what happens when you mix three girls, relationship talk, and all around girl pervy-ness together.


_**Title:** Girl Talk_

_**Characters:** Droite (22), Rio (17), Kotori (16) _

_**Warnings: **Sexual references, girl problems_

_**a/ns:** This came to mind while I was at a fieldtrip and my friend and I got talking. post series, btw._

* * *

It was times like these that Droite was glad she had fellow female friends to talk to.

The three of them were currently all hanging out in Droite's apartment, which she had rented about a year ago. Rio, in her pink and blue pajamas, sat down on the small couch, sinking into the leather while sipping a soda. Kotori was sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor, running her hands through her long green hair, sometimes pulling at her grey tank top and sweats.

Droite brought in a couple more sodas and plopped herself also on the floor, yawning. She wore her violet pajamas with pride, well, at the moment anyway. She handed a soda to Kotori and the other to Rio, who placed the can on a nearby table. The Kamishiro girl looked sternly at Droite for a moment, then rose an eyebrow.

"So, what's this I hear 'bout you and Kaito?" she asked, making Droite freeze for a second before blushing. Kotori smiled lightly at her.

"Uhh..." Wait, how the heck did Rio know about her and Kaito, much less about them two _doing the deed_...? "It was..."

Kotori patted the woman's leg. "It's alright, you can tell us. It's only us girls here, after all."

Droite sighed lightly, still blushing. "Okay, fine. We did have sex, okay?" she said, a little too quickly.

Rio let a 'pfffft' pass from her lips before crossing her legs and leaning forward. "So how was he?" she said in a hushed tone, smirking. Kotori giggled quietly next to Droite, who just glared at the two.

"He was..." She paused for a second, placing a finger to her chin. "It wasn't all that bad, actually. It kind of hurt, though."

Kotori cocked her head to the side, like a curious cat. "Really?" she asked. "I thought all first times kinda sucked. No pun intended."

While Rio silently laughed at the joke, Droite rolled her eyes. "Kaito maybe be short and stubborn, but he actually does know a few things on how to please a woman."

"Which is surprising," Rio added, "Because I've never seen him be even remotely involved with women, well, up until you two started dating."

"Or have any relationship knowledge in general," Kotori muttered under her breath.

Droite rolled her eyes... again. "He's good at what he does and can do." She looked at the girl sitting next to her. "What about you and Yuma, Kotori?"

Now it was Kotori's turn to blush. "Um, well, we're good, I guess."

Rio cracked up at that. "My ass everything is good with you two!" she yelled. "You guys are like bunnies, I swear to god!" Kotori glared at her friend, while Droite hid an amused smile behind her hand.

"Says the chick who's dating a hard-head," the youngest female growled. "Durbe isn't much better with girls than Yuma is."

"Hey, now," Rio said, smirking with her tongue out. "No need to be pulling punches about my boyfriend. Even _if_ Ryouga does the same." With a snort, she slipped down to the floor, making a little circle with her two besties. Leaning forward, she set her eyes on Droite. "Now tell me, how is sex and what's it like."

"Yes, do tell," Kotori said, also leaning forward.

"Whoa, whoa, who said I was telling you two what Kaito managed to pull off?" Droite said, raising a suspicious brow at her friends. The other two girls giggled and looked at each other.

"You," they said in unison. The oldest female sweatdropped.

"Oh," she deadpanned. "I did." With a mental curse, she sighed and dumped out all the info, letting every single effing word flow from her mouth freely, knowing she was practically screwed if she didn't give up the deats.

When she was done explaining _everything_, Kotori and Rio were staring blankly at her. She blinked slowly, wondering what was going through her friends' minds.

Wait, scratch that. She didn't want to know. Not in a million years-

"Okay, next time I see Durbe," Rio began, "I'm so teaching him that."

Kotori snickered. "Oh yes. You and I will be pleased by our boyfriends."

Droite wanted to knock their heads together. "Next time, I won't tell you about the sex-capades Kaito and I go on. That way, I'll spare your boyfriends from getting mentally scarred."

* * *

**And that's exactly what happens when you decide to get three girls together.**

**we girls, we're more perverted than guys when we get together, truuuuust meeeeee**

**review**


End file.
